Ti.sub.5 Si.sub.3 is an intermetallic compound having low density, high melting point, and oxidation resistance below about 700.degree. C. Although Ti.sub.5 Si.sub.3 has been shown to exhibit adequate creep resistance at elevated temperature, for example, up to about 1200.degree. C. it demonstrates inadequate oxidation resistance above about 700.degree. C. For example, above about 700.degree. C. the Ti.sub.5 Si.sub.3 compound exhibits large mass gains as evidenced by extensive base material consumption and scale formation. The inadequate high temperature oxidative stability or resistance of the Ti.sub.5 Si.sub.3 compound has limited its use in high temperature service applications as a potential replacement or reinforcement for the less creep resistant MoSi.sub.2 intermetallic compound, ceramics, and superalloys.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a titanium silicide material based on Ti.sub.5 Si.sub.3 and having substantially improved oxidative stability or resistance at elevated temperatures.